Happy Birthday Amy!
by Soniclover23
Summary: It's Amy Rose's Birthday! All she wants is to hang with her friends and nothing more. No party no nothing. But what happens when one important, special someone forgets which upsets Amy and does everything Amy told the gang not to do. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY( I know I'm a day late)


**Heyyy Guys. I know I'm a day late but I forgot yesterday was Amy's birthday…I was doing my homework which involved an essay (I HATE essays) and well it was 8 at night and I knew it was too late to write a one-shot since you need to be deep in thought about what you want it to be and well I messed up there… But I just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY! Oh and just so you know, Amy's turning 21 in this one-shot since that's her real age. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"I can't believe it! The day has finally arrived! My birthday!" A pink hedgehog squealed, jumping out of bed. She was finally an adult which the thought of it made her squeal even louder. She remembered telling everyone a few weeks ago that she didn't need a party. As long as her friends were with her. She also mentioned that presents weren't necessary but if they wanted to, they should arrive at her house and just drop it off. She wanted to look extra special today since it was her birthday and she's been dying to try on her new outfit. She opened her closet and took out the outfit she bought a few days ago. It was a light blue dress with mini birthday cakes scattered around the dress and reached above her knees. She also bought a headband with a mini cupcake on the right side and black flats. A necklace with the letter A was around her neck. She took a glance at herself in the mirror and twirled a couple of times before skipping out of her room.

"Wait a minute…why am I skipping? I'm no longer 12 anymore. I'm 21! I should be walking like a mature adult." She said out loud, walking downstairs. She decided to cook herself a special breakfast while waiting for the gang to arrive to her house just to hang out. She knew it was a bit early but she hoped everyone would come.

By everyone…she meant _everyone…_

With the gang

Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge were all gathered around the Tails' workshop showing one another their gifts for Amy.

"I got Amy a $100 dollar gift card so she can buy anything she wants." Knuckles said, waving the gift card around with a cute pink box that came with it for special occasions.

"Too lazy to actually take the time to pick a present for her?" Rouge smirked, bugging him.

"No. I just don't want people seeing me shopping at girl stores. Besides, it's $100! When do you seem me giving that much money?"

"Good point." Rouge replied.

"Cheese and I made Amy a flower crown with the rarest flowers that are difficult to find." Cream softly remarked, looking at cheese.

"Where did you get the flowers then?" Silver asked, curiously.

"It's a secret only Cheese and I know should know."

"Well, I got Amy homemade coupons that last for 2 months max." Silver exclaimed, showing everyone the coupons.

"Not bad. That should be really useful." Blaze remarked, surprised and Silver's present.

"Thanks!" Silver smiled.

"I decided to give Amy a kit that allows you to decorate your room that nobody has seen before. Trust me when I say this…it was super expensive but worth it for a good friend like Amy." Blaze said, putting the wrapped present with purple wrapping paper and a pink bow in the middle on the table.

"I got Amy a nice black leather jacket. Her last name on the back and a bedazzled pink rose on the back below her last name. I think it's an original." Shadow said in his normal bored voice.

"I built Amy a picture frame that automatically changes pictures of all of us whenever she decides to turn it on. I made sure to put on the best pictures and I say there are about 500 pictures for her to look through." Tails exclaimed, proudly.

"For Amy, I got her a beautiful golden necklace with a heart locket and inside of it has a picture of all of us. Yes it's real gold." Rouge walked towards the table placing down the necklace on the table for everyone to see.

"Not bad everyone. I say we all did a good job." Cream cheerfully remarked.

"Wait…" Silver mumbled. "I think we're forgetting someone…"

"Sonic…" Everyone said in sync, sighing and face palming.

 _With Sonic_

"What a beautiful day. A perfect day to relax all day. But why do I feel like today is an important day?" Sonic thought. After a while of thinking, he had no idea and decided to shrug it off. He climbed a tree and found a comfortable tree branch to sleep on. He soon drifted off to sleep.

 _With the gang_

"I called him like 10 times and no reply." Tails cried, closing his communicator.

"He better have not forgotten her birthday. That would break Amy's heart. After all, she's expecting a lot from him." Blaze sadly replied.

"I think we should be heading now. Amy's probably waiting for us." Shadow exclaimed. Everyone agreed and followed behind him.

 _With Amy_

"They should be arriving any time now…" Amy mumbled, walking back and forth. She thought that if the gang was going to hang out at her house, might as well not keep them starving. She made a fruit salad, baked some brownies, cupcakes, and chips with a few drinks as well. She heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door. She stopped and opened the door slowly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" Everyone yelled. Amy smiled and hugged them all as best as she could. A few moans were heard knowing that she was hugging her friends really tight. She let go and slightly blushed.

"Sorry. Come in!" Amy said, everyone walking in. She saw no blue hedgehog and thought that maybe he was going to surprise her later.

Right?

Amy closed the door and sat wither friends in the living room. Her eyes lit up with glee when she saw presents. She was trying her best to hide her excitement but failed when she saw all the nice looking wrapped presents.

"Aw guys! You shouldn't have!" Amy remarked.

"For a 21 year old she's still so high pitch and childish…" Knuckles whispered to Silver.

"That's Amy for you. You got to love her anyway." Silver replied.

 _A few hours later_

Sonic woke up after a good long nap that made his day. He saw the time and looked at how late it was. "7 pm? Wow." He said, looking at his communicator. He saw 10 missed calls from Tails and heard one of the voice mails.

" _Sonic! Where are you? Are you forgetting that today is someone's birthday!? You better have not forgotten!"_

"Who's birthday….Holy…AMY'S BIRTHDAY!" Sonic cried. He called Tails from his communicator hoping he would answer.

" _Hello?"_

"Tails! Tell me I'm not too late!"

" _Sorry buddy…we've been at her place for hours and you still haven't shown up. You can tell she's kind of upset."_

"Okay…well sadly I have no gift for her but I do have an idea. I need all of you guys but Amy to meet up at the workshop. I'll explain everything later." Sonic remarked, hanging up.

 _With Amy and the gang_

"Amy, I'm afraid all of us better be going now. Happy birthday and know that we love you okay?" Tails exclaimed, happily but a bit sad at the same time. Everyone gave Tails a confused look but he made a face that everyone knew what he meant. Everyone else said their goodbye's and left. Amy closed the door and sighed.

"I can't believe the one person I truly wanted to come didn't come…did he forget?" Amy sighed, walking upstairs with her head hanging down. She went to her bedroom to admire all the gifts she received. She looked at Tails gift to see what pictures he stored on the frame. The first one made her smiled a bit which she remembered the day on Christmas day when the whole gang took a group picture. Everyone had to wear a costume which to her surprise Tails had managed to keep this one. She remembered it was about 3 years ago. Tails and Cream were both elves. Silver and Blaze were the snow men and snow woman. Knuckles and Rouge were the reindeers. Shadow was a sack of presents and finally, Amy and Sonic were Santa Clause and Mrs. Clause.

"That day was awesome…I'll never forget that day…" Amy sniffed, wiping a tear off. She slid the screen to the left and another one appeared. Amy soon began blushing when she saw it. It was a picture of Sonic and her alone in the woods taking a walk while holding hands. He seemed so happy and so was she.

"Who took this picture…?" Amy asked, surprised.

 _With Sonic_

"Okay guys…I know I screwed up but I can make it up to her. We're throwing her a birthday party. I know she told us she didn't need one but a girl as special as she is, deserves a party." Sonic said, slightly blushing at his last sentence.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…but we don't have decorations…" Cream remarked.

"Yes we do. All of the decorations are in these bags. The cake is on its way as well. So what are we waiting for everyone!? Let's get decorating!" Sonic yelled. Everyone went to work immediately.

 _2 hours later_

"Nice work everyone. Now who's going to bring Amy?" Sonic asked. Everyone kept silence which gave him the answer. He sighed and sped off to get Amy.

"I hope she doesn't hate me…"

 _With Amy_

Amy had already changed into her PJ's since it was getting late. She changed into black sweats and a white t-shirt with all of her friends in the front. She was about to turn off the lights when the doorbell rang. She groaned and walked downstairs. She opened the door and couldn't believe who it was.

"Hey Ames…" Sonic awkwardly said, looking down.

"Look who decided to show up. I didn't think you'd had the courage to come up to me after forgetting what today was huh?" Amy spat.

"I know…and I'm sorry. But it's never too late. The night is still young and I have a surprise for you."

"I don't think I want to know what it is…I'm still upset…" Amy mumbled. Sonic barely understood what she meant.

"Just trust me okay?" Sonic remarked, taking Amy's hand which caught her by surprise. She sighed and allowed him to carry her bridal style. He sped off which made Amy hold on to him tightly.

"Am I ever going to be old enough for you to not carry me bridal style?" Amy asked.

"Psh no. I've been carrying you like this since we were kids. It never gets old." Sonic replied, hearing a small chuckle from Amy. Sonic came to a stop in front of Tails' workshop and set Amy down. He pulled out a blindfold and covered Amy's eyes.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"You'll see…" He replied, opening the door gently pushing her forwards. Once the lights went on, she heard the words which made her super happy earlier. She took off the blindfold and the first thing she noticed was Shadow wearing a pink birthday hat. She rubbed her eyes making sure it was no lie but it was exactly what she saw.

"Shocking huh? It took the gang forever to convince him to wear it." Sonic whispered in her ear making her laugh. She heard Shadow growl.

"Guys? Why? I told you guys I didn't need one. I really appreciate it."

"It was Sonic's idea." Knuckles called from the back. Amy turned around and noticed him blushing.

"I felt bad that I forgot…So I thought you deserved this party after everything you've done for us. I hope you can forgive me…" Sonic exclaimed.

"Thank you Sonic. I really appreciate it. And yes I forgive you." Amy replied.

"By the way…I managed to make this for you. To remember all of us when you feel down…" Sonic handed her a bracelet with everyone's little logo's. **(You guys know which logos I mean right?)**

Amy hugged Sonic. Not her childhood hugs that Sonic would always run away from but a mature yet friendly hug that made him hug back.

"Thank you so much. I love it."

"No problem. Now let's get this party started!" Sonic yelled. Amy was about to enjoy the party when Sonic held her hand.

"I almost forgot…Happy Birthday Ames."

 **A/N: I'm still upset that I didn't do it on her birthday day but I guess I'm just one day late…I hope you guys liked this one-shot. It's been a while huh? And by the way…do you guys remember when I said that I had a ton of One-shot ideas? I am planning on typing them soon. I'll name all the tittles of the one-shots I came up with in school. Most of them are Sonamy but not all of them. 1) Wish upon a star 2) I don't see it 3) Stolen shoes 4) The Dare**

 **5) Pink in disguise 6) I want to run like him 7) Mature Machine Those are the one-shots. Do any of them sound interesting? If you want you can tell me which one you want me to write and I'll do it. If I get none, I'll just choose okay? Till next time.**


End file.
